Gibson ES-330
La Gibson ES-330 es una hueca Thinline modelo de guitarra eléctrica producida por la Gibson Guitar Corporation. Though similar in appearance to the popular Gibson ES-335 semi-hollow guitar, the ES-330 was a fairly different guitar in construction and sound. Aunque similares en apariencia a la ES populares Gibson-335 semi-guitarra hueco, el ES-330 es una guitarra bastante diferentes en la construcción y el sonido. While the 335 is a semi-hollow guitar (that is, the central part of the guitar body was a solid block while the wings of the guitar were hollow), the 330 was a fully hollow thinline guitar. Mientras que el 335 es un semi-guitarra hueco (es decir, la parte central del cuerpo de la guitarra era un bloque sólido, mientras que las alas de la guitarra eran huecos), la 330 era una guitarra Thinline totalmente hueco. Also, the 335 featured two humbucking pickups, while the 330 featured two single-coil P-90 pickups; these featured black plastic covers for the first few years of production and later switched to nickel covers. Además, los 335 destacados de dos pastillas humbucker, mientras que los 330 incluía dos bobina única-P-90 Pickups, estos de plástico negro, incluye una nueva canción para los primeros años de producción y más tarde pasó a las tapas de níquel. Together, the 330 body construction and the different pickups created a sound that was quite different from the 335. En conjunto, la construcción de 330 cuerpo y las pastillas diferentes creó un sonido que era muy diferente de la 335. Also, the 330 neck joined the body at the 15th fret, whereas the 335 neck joined the body at the 19th fret; later, due to complaints of the lack of access to upper frets, the neck was elongated by joining it to the body at the 19th fret. Además, los 330 del cuello se unió al cuerpo en el traste 15, mientras que el cuello de la 335 se unió al cuerpo en el traste 19, más tarde, debido a las quejas de la falta de acceso a los trastes superiores, el cuello alargado por unirse al cuerpo en el traste 19. This change, however, put additional stress on the neck/body joint and these guitars had a tendency to "fold" at the neck when stressed. Este cambio, sin embargo, imponer una carga adicional en el cuello / articulaciones del cuerpo y estas guitarras tenían una tendencia a "doblar" en el cuello cuando se estresan. The guitar was produced both as a single-pickup instrument (ES-330T) and as a dual-pickup instrument (ES-330TD). La guitarra fue producido tanto como un instrumento único de recolección (ES-330T) y como un instrumento de doble pastilla (ES-330TD). Somewhat unusually, the ES-330T had its pickup mounted halfway between the bridge and the end of the neck, not in one of the usual neck or bridge positions. De manera poco habitual, el ES-330T había montado en su camioneta a mitad de camino entre el puente y el final del cuello, no en uno de los habituales del cuello o las posiciones del puente. It was available in sunburst, cherry, natural, and sparkling burgundy finishes. Estaba disponible en sunburst, cerezo, natural y brillante acabado de color burdeos. Tailpieces used were usually trapeze or Bigsby vibrato tailpieces. Tailpieces utilizados fueron generalmente trapecio o cordales vibrato Bigsby. Due to its lack of popularity compared to the other Gibson thinline guitars (such as the ES-335, ES-345, and ES-355), the ES-330 was discontinued by Gibson in the early 1970s. Debido a su falta de popularidad en comparación con las otras guitarras Gibson Thinline (como el ES-335, ES-345, y ES-355), el ES-330 fue interrumpido por Gibson en la década de 1970. Since then, it has been reissued a few times by the Gibson Custom Shop division. Desde entonces, ha sido reeditado varias veces por la división de Gibson Custom Shop. En la misma época que Gibson presenta el ES-330, su filial Epiphone introdujo una guitarra similar, el Casino. Like the 330, it featured one or two single-coil P-90 pickups and a fully-hollow body; the only difference (aside from the name on the headstock) was the presence of Isosceles trapezoid inlays on the fingerboard (instead of dot inlays or small-block inlays). Al igual que el 330, que aparece uno o dos individuales-P-90 pastillas de bobina y un cuerpo completamente hueco, la única diferencia (aparte del nombre en el cabezal) fue la presencia de incrustaciones de trapecio isósceles en el diapasón (en lugar de punto incrustaciones o incrustaciones de bloque pequeño). The guitar was available until the early 1970s, but has since been reissued many times by Epiphone. La guitarra estaba disponible hasta principios de 1970, pero desde entonces ha sido reeditado muchas veces por Epiphone. Interestingly, despite being identical in sound and construction to the ES-330, the Epiphone Casino has been used somewhat more by popular guitarists than the Gibson version. Curiosamente, a pesar de ser idénticas en el sonido y la construcción de la ES-330, la Epiphone Casino ha sido utilizado tanto por los guitarristas más popular que la versión de Gibson. Possibly the most famous users of the Casino were John Lennon , George Harrison , and Paul McCartney of The Beatles ; Lennon and Harrison used their Casinos frequently in the studio and on tour in the mid-1960s, while McCartney continues to use his Casino to this day. Es posible que los usuarios más famoso del casino fueron John Lennon, George Harrison y Paul McCartney de The Beatles, Lennon y Harrison utilizó sus casinos con frecuencia en el estudio y en gira a mediados de la década de 1960, mientras que McCartney sigue utilizando su casino a día. Recently, Epiphone issued two John Lennon signature Casinos; one model is based on the original Casino that Lennon used in the mid 60s (sunburst finish, pickguard), while the other is a replica of the Casino after he removed the pickguard and applied a natural finish to the guitar. Recientemente, Epiphone publicó dos Casinos firma de John Lennon, una modelo se basa en el Casino original que Lennon utilizados en el acabado a mediados los años 60 (Sunburst, golpeador), mientras que el otro es una réplica del Casino, cuando le quitó el golpeador y aplicó una natural acabado a la guitarra. Categoría:Guitarras de Izzy Stradlin